You Have No Idea
by ms unpredictable2000
Summary: Cody isn't exactly the kinda girl you meet on the street every single day. Cody doesn't like to hide behind some fake identity unlike most girls now-days. Cody plays herself in life. R&R plz. Paul/OC. Rated T for language.
1. Picture Perfect

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated some of my stories in a while. It's just well we've been reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally busy lately & I've been meaning to & all, but I haven't had a chance. Anyways I've had the idea for this story in my head for a while & I've toyed around with it alot. This wasn't the original story I had planned but the way story was going in my head just seemed like it wasn't really a story it was more of a I'm not really sure well it didn't stick to one plot it jumped all over the place & then this idea came & i was like O My Gosh it's perfect so uh yeah. So here you go I hope you enjoy the second chapter should be up really soon as well the 3rd for the Orchid Cloaked Empress so enjoy. **

I closed my eyes as a breeze blew through the open field. I sighed, taking a deep breath of the fresh open country air. "Annabelle Cody West get your butt over here & help me load the rest of the things in the car. The sooner we leave the sooner we'll get there." Mama shouted. I jumped to my feet, grabbing my camera picking it up. I brought it up to snap one last picture. I almost had the perfect angle when. "Co-" "I'm coming just let me get one last picture." I shouted. I got the angle, snapped the picture & ran through the back door. I grabbed my messenger bag & laptop. I gave one last look at the inside of the house before running out to the car so mama wouldn't leave behind ( she never would, she wouldn't be able to get by without me.)

XXXXX

Someone shook my shoulder. "Cody, sweetie wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to see what mama wanted. "What?" I mumbled sleepily. "Look." Mama said pointing out the windshield. I looked & scrambled to get my camera. After what seemed like hours I finally managed to get outta of the car. I looked at the sunrise, it was so pretty & perfect. It was picture perfect. The sun was rising from behind the hills & the sky was gold, pink, & orange. I steadied my camera, trying to find the perfect angle. I took 2 or 3 shots from different spots. I slowly turned to get back in the car. I climbed back in & turned to my mother. "Mama how much longer till we get to Washington?" "Oh bout an hour or 2. Why?" She said. "Well I was hoping maybe I could, instead of helping get things situated, I was hoping I could get to know the town & take some pictures." I said. "I don't mind just as long as your back before 9:00." Mama said. "Yay!" I squealed. I gave mama a hug & the we we're off again.

**Tell me if you like & if you think it will be awesome. I know that it's not super long but this chapter is more of an introduction than an actual chapter, but the next one will be a real chapter & Cody just might meet one of the pack members & maybe she won't. I'm not giving anything away. Let me know what you think in the review section & I love you people forever. Ltr**


	2. Me Against The World

Hi my little followers. Here is the second shapter of You Have No Idea. I know you wish Paul & Codi would meet already but you'll have to wait another chapter for that. I know I'm so terrible for keeping soumates apart. Anyways enjoy my little pretties.

* * *

><p>Codi's POV<p>

I quickly scrambled outta the car as my mom shut the car off. Grabbing my camera I ran off to get as many pictures as I could before the rain came down.

Paul's POV

I was laying on Emily's couch trying to sleep, but of course the assholes in the kitchen wouldn't shut up. So I gave up on the idea of sleep & went down to the beach. I just sat there staring out at the ocean as the sun rose above it. I'd always love the beach something about it helped think clearer. I sat & watched the sunrise it was the most beautiful thing ever.

XXXXX

Codi's POV

I snapped a picture of the tide pool & my film rolled up. "Shit." I mumbled. I'd forgotten to bring extra film. I knew that mama was probably gonna want my help by now so I hurried back to our house to help unpack.

XXXX

Mama Had left the house to go see about getting a job at Sue's Diner. Which left me all alone in the house to unpack so I grabbed my Ipod & my I-home hooked it up and blared Simple Plans 'Me Against The World' From the speakers.

* * *

><p><span>I hoped you liked it don't forget to review. If you do review you'll get a cookie of your choice. ~ms. unpredictable2000. <span>


	3. Codi Is A Boy's Name

Hello my little followers. Here is the 3rd chapter of You Have No Idea. I know you love me cause I'm awesome. So Enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters I do own Codi &amp; her mom though. And if I did own Twilight Bella would be Jake not Edward.<p>

* * *

><p>You Have No Idea<p>

"If someone said 3 years from now you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out cause their all wrong. I know better cause you said forever & ever. Who knew?"

I rolled over & turned off my alarm clock. I rolled onto my back & stared at the ceiling. I still hadn't figured out which colors I was gonna paint my room if that sounded sad this would sound even worse, I still couldn't figure out how I was gonna arrange my furniture. I untangled myself from the covers & wound up rolling myself off my mattress. I ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

XXXXX

I was surrounded by millions of colors of paint & I couldn't choose 3 to paint my room. One thing I knew was that I was not going to use pink. After what seemed like ages I decided on a Charcoal Gray, Mardi Gras (Purple), & Air Force Blue. I bought the pans & brushes along with the paint & rushed home.

I laid the plastic on the floor of my room and poured the paint into the pans. Looking through almost all the boxes before I finally found my brushes & stencils. I carried the box upstairs & sat it on the floor. I set to work on my room.

Paul's POV

I was sitting at Emily's table talking to Jake, Quil, & Jared. When Embry came bursting through the door looking like he'd just won a million bucks. "Did you guys know that we had a new girl move into town?" He asked. "Seriously? Is she hot?" I asked. How did Embry find this out before me? God only knows. "Yeah she's hot. She has to be the hottest girl alive." Embry said. "How'd you meet her? And does she have a name?" Jake asked. "She came into the hardware store to buy some paint, pans, & brushes. Yes she does have a name. It's Codi." Embry said specifically directing the last part towards Jake. It was funny but I was confused on why someone would name a girl Codi. It's seem more like a guys name than a girls. Naming a girl Codi is like naming a guy Elizabeth well maybe not quite so extreme but still it's weird.

Codi's POV

"Hit the lights let the music move you. To lose yourself tonight. Come alive. Let the moment take you. Lose control tonight. Hit the lights let the music move you. To lose yourself tonight. Come alive. Let the moment take you. Lose control tonight." I danced around the house singing that same song over & over again. I worked on unpacking the things in the kitchen until 5:00 when I decided to get outta the house.

XXXXX

I found myself walking on the beach, just something about the waves crashing against the rocky shore was peaceful. I don't how it was, but somehow to me it was. So what if it sounds weird. I'm weird so I'll say weird, crazy, unusual things that make no sense at all cause that's who I am & I'm gonna stay that way forever. SO don't go & try changing me cause it ain't gonna work…

**_ever_**.

Paul's POV

I found myself at the beach yet again. How was it that I always found myself here? Something about this comforted me & it was just peaceful. It seemed so undisturbed & untouched, but yet people came here almost everyday. I was just enjoying the breeze blowing off the waves & peaceful quiet when I ran into something.

Codi's POV

I was walking along the shore enjoying the peaceful quiet when somethin smacked into me knocking me to the ground. "Watch where your going?' Someone said. Watch out where your goin? Did he just say that to me? He was the one that ran into me! I felt my face heat up with anger. I stormed after him. I caught up to him grabbed his arm wheeled him around to where he was facing me & then I let it out. "You listen hear buster. You're the one that fuckin ran into me & you had the damn nerve to tell me to watch where I'm goin. If I'd run into to you I would've apologized. So here me now. **_DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME TO WATCH WHERE I'M GOIN EVER AGAIN!_** Got it?" I said. With that I turned on my heel satisfied with myself. I felt a hot hand wrap around my arm. "Let go of my arm." I hissed through my teeth. I counted to 3 & he didn't let go so I spun around pulling my arm away & slammed him to the ground.

Paul's POV

I could not believe that she actually had the nerve to tell me off like that. The girl was freakin tiny & not to mention short, but yet she had the nerve to tell me off like that. I had to admit she had guts but no person got away with telling me off so I grabbed her arm to stop cause I was going to talk to her. "Let go of my arm." She hissed. I didn't & next thing I knew I was on the ground under her. She looked me straight in the eye & suddenly my world shifted & all that mattered was her & her happiness. I heard her gasp & her beautiful hazel grow wide as saucers. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. She scrambled to her feet & I stood to mine. "Don't be sorry it's fine. I kinda deserved that. By the way I'm Paul." I said. She giggled. It was music to my ears. "Codi." She said. Oops now I feel bad about insulting her name.

* * *

><p><span>So did you like? Of course you did so tell me in the review if you do I'll be a very happy girl. So please do review. ~ms. unpredictable2000<span>


	4. Almost Insanity

_Hello my little pretties. I do hope you've enjoyed my story so far. If you haven't I really am sorry you've wasted your time reading it & if your reading this right now you must not hate it that much. Anyways I do hope it will get better for you. So for those of you who have enjoyed here is another amazing chapter for you.  
>DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Twilight SM does<br>_

* * *

><p>Codi's POV<p>

It'd been a week since I saw Paul & was still confused as to what had happened that day at the beach. I was about to show who he was messing with when something in his eyes changed. It was almost like he was seeing the sun for the first time, but it effected me too. I really want to see him again & I can't figure out why. After whatever it was that happened I felt complete. But now I feel like there's something missing almost like a part of me is missing. I barely even know the guy & yet I feel like he's my other half. There is something seriously wrong with me.

Paul's POV

One week. It had been one week since I'd last seen Codi & I was about to go insane. I had to see her or at least her voice. I was pacing in Emily's living room. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't calm down. I was about to explode. You may think I'm crazy but honestly I imprinted on this girl & now she was my whole world. Nothing mattered, but her. That was it Codi was the only thing that mattered to me now. But yet I couldn't bring myself to go see her. I know I'm no good for her. I just have to ignore this imprint I'll just wind up hurting her & I can't do that.

"Aaarghh!" I yelled at no one in particular.

"There a problem?" Sam asked walking into the room.

"Maybe. What do you do when you know your no good for someone, but you can't stop thinking about them & how much you need them?" I asked. Shit I did not mean to say that aloud.

"Sounds to me like you imprinted. Go see her Paul you can't fight it. She's your soul mate you were meant to be with her." Sam said. That was pretty much all I needed to hear. I was out the door & rushing to the beach. That's where she was the first time & I was hoping maybe she was there today too.

Codi's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up from my seat on the couch & rushed upstairs to put on clothes. I grabbed a pair of light washed jeans I pulled them on. I tossed my shirt in the floor. I dug through my closet looking for a shirt to wear, but I couldn't find one. I went to my drawer pulled out a white spaghetti strapped tank top & through it on. I dug through one of my boxes till I found my cropped navy blue vest I put it on. Grabbed one of necklaces & my converses. I pulled them on & dashed back downstairs. I ran out the front door towards the beach. Hoping that I'd find Paul there.

Paul's POV

I walked along the shore. Codi wasn't at the beach, but I hoped that she would show up. Cause if she doesn't I might go insane. I picked up a rock & skipped it across the water. I heard footsteps & turned to see Codi running towards me. She ran straight into my arms. She hugged me tightly. I found myself smiling as I hugged her back.

* * *

><p><em>So I do hope you liked. Of course you liked it. Well do tell me in the review. I know this chapters not as long as the rest, but I'm kinda blank on idea's, but do trust that I will update. I actually some super great idea's for later chapters, but I have to work up to them from where I am now. So believe me the story will keep on getting better I promise. Now remember to review &amp; suscribe. ~ms. unpredictable2000 <em>


	5. Smiles & Laughter

_Hello peoples I know I told you that I'm pretty much blank on idea's but I had someone ask me to update. So decided to fufill there wish & give you another chapter. I'm going to make myself give you guys some fluff even though. I'm going through this stage of writers block for Codi & Paul getting to know each other. So uh yeah I made myself write this & give it to you guys cause I'm horrible at updating when I can't think of single idea & then again I might even have the perfect idea & don't update just all around I'm not so good at updating but I'm trying to get better about it. So uh yeah enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight I do not.<br>_

* * *

><p>Codi's POV<p>

"This innocence is brilliant I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect please don't go away. I need you now & I'll onto it don't you let it pass you by."

I rolled over & turned my alarm clock off before lazily dragging my butt outta bed. I realized I still needed to finish unpacking. I moaned I was to lazy unpack, but I knew it wasn't gonna do it itself. So at some point I'd have to finish unpacking my things. But for now it could stay in the boxes until I had the energy to do it. I slowly walked downstairs to see if there was any food in the house. I checked the fridge & the cabinets & they were almost bare. I made a face & walked back upstairs. I was not happy there was no food in the house & I was starving, but I didn't want to leave the house. I sighed dramatically. What the hell?! Hey that's a song. I decided to go get a shower maybe that'd wake me up.

I wrapped myself in a towel & hurried back to my bedroom. I opened one of my drawers & grabbed a pair of old ripped jeans. I dropped the towel & grabbed my awesome blue bra. I put it on then pulled on a pair of undies. I pulled my jeans on & then tried to find a shirt. I dug through my drawers, boxes & the closet. Before I finally gave up & stripped of my jeans. I pulled on a pair of short-shorts. I put on my black spaghetti strap tank top & pulled my long sleeve shirt. Putting on my converses I turned to leave. I realized I'd forgotten my necklace. I grabbed my necklace put it on. With that done I left the house.

Paul's POV

I left Emily's house the guys were really starting to piss me off. I was just walking when all the something there was weight on my back.

"Hi." Codi said with a grin.

"Hey." I said. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I pulled her around & sat her on the ground. I pinned her against the wall. She ducked under my arm & took off running. I watch Codi turn around a huge grin on her face. "Catch me." She said. She turned & took off running. I ran after her. She wanted me to catch her well I'd catch her & I would never let her go.

Codi's POV

I knew Paul was close behind, but I wouldn't let him catch me yet. I circled around & headed for the beach. I ducked into the trees & snuck along the tree line waiting for him to come into view & then I'd attack him. I squealed when I felt to hot arms wrap around me from behind. I turned around to face him.

"Caught you." He whispered in my ear.

"I know you did." I said. He lifted me off the ground & I wrapped legs around his waist. He gave me a tight hug before setting me back on the ground. I stood on my tip toes & kissed his lips lightly before heading out towards the beach. I danced along the shore. I saw Paul standing there watching me with a smile on his face. I ran to him grabbed his hand & made him dance with me. Paul tripped over his feet & both of us crashed to the ground laughing. I sat up & decided I was gonna go in the water even though it would probably be freezing. I pulled my shoes & socks of & ran into the tide.

Paul's POV

I watched Codi run into the tide & dance around like a fool. The tide knocked to the ground & she started laughing. Her laugh was music to my ears. I stood up walked over to her I reached out my hand to help her up & she pulled down with her. She laughed again before standing up & running through the water. I ran after her & tackled her in the water. She ran back onto the shore laughing. I followed her & sat down. Codi stood over me pouting. I grabbed her around the waist & pulled her into my lap.

* * *

><p><em>So I do hope you liked this chapter. I kinda had an idea of what to do, but I don't the idea just didn't seem to go with this. I guess you could say this chapter wrote itself pretty much. Anyways review &amp; suscribe.~ms. unpredictable2000<em>


	6. Mama's Gone Forever

_Hello my beautiful little followers. I really do hope you enjoyed the last chapter I know one person thought that it was really cute. Well here's another chapter to You Have No Idea. I really do hope you enjoy it. Please do try not to cry. That's all I'm gonna say.  
>DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Paul or Twilight, but SM does.<br>_

* * *

><p>Codi's POV<p>

I kept looking at the clock every 5 minutes. Mama was supposed to be home half an hour ago. I'd already finished unpacking everything, but my stuff which I'd deal with some other time. I heard a knock on the door & I ran to the door. I opened it & Mrs. Clearwater stood.

"Codi I need you to come with me it's important." She said. "It's your mother." My eyes grew wide. I ran to grab my jacket & then I ran out & climbed into her car. I prayed that whatever it was that had happened. I prayed that my mother was okay.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Your mother was on her way back from Port Angelos. She pulled through one of the lights & a car hit her side. She was rushed to the hospital, but she's in critical condition & the doctors aren't sure if she's gonna make it." Mrs. Clearwater said quietly. I bit my bottom lip & fought back the tears. Mama had to make she just had to. I couldn't stand to lose her too. At least not like this.

**3 hours later **

I sat in the lobby my leg was bouncing & I couldn't make it stop. The doctor walked in & I was on feet in an instant.

"She's stable, but were not sure of she'll make it to the morning." He said. The tears I'd been fighting for three hours streamed down my face as I dropped back into the chair. I cried so hard that I was shaking. Why did I have to lose her now? And why did I have to lose her this way? I don't know how long I sat there crying. But next thing I knew it was morning. I walked towards my mom's room. I walked in & sat down in the chair beside her bed. I sat there for a good hour. I prayed that she would pull through

& be okay. I was sitting there fighting off the sleep that threatened to steal my consciousness. I was almost asleep when I heard an annoying beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeep. I jerked away & looked at mama's heart monitor. A fresh round of tears came. The nurses came running in to try to save her, but it didn't work she was gone forever. I stood in the hall crying. Watching as my mother was wheeled away. I felt to hot arms pull me into a hug & I knew who it was. I sobbed into Paul's chest. What was I supposed to do now? I was finished with high school, but I wasn't 18 yet & wouldn't be for a couple more months. Where was I supposed to go from here?

* * *

><p><em>I know it's sad, but stories can't always be happy can they. Okay maybe they can, but I don't know I just felt that something sad should happen. And I kinda had this idea bugging me so I put it into the story &amp; trust it brings Codi &amp; Paul closer. Trust me you will start to find out more about Codi cause of this. Just go with me. Please review, suscribe, &amp; favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000 <em>


	7. No Silly

**Hello guys****. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Anyways here's the next chapter do enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Twilight or Paul SM does.<br>**

* * *

><p>It'd been a week since the funeral and I was terrified. I still had no clue what I was gonna do or how I was even gonna get bad. It terrified me knowing that I was alone. I know Paul's there, but it's not the same. I can never bring my mama or daddy back. Both of them are gone forever. How do expect a 17 year old girl to survive without her parents? It's terrifying knowing that you have no family left or at least family that actually cares about who you really are. I sat in my bedroom looking around. I'd finally finished unpacking, but now I had nothing to distract me. I stared at my walls and the crazy colorful designs painted all over them. I fell back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I rolled over onto my side. I went to brush my hair away and found my face wet with tears. That was starting to become normal. It seemed that this whole week there'd been a never ending stream of tears. I couldn't take it anymore I slid off my bed. I grabbed my white skinny jeans and my black and white off the shoulder shirt. I pulled off my shirt and kicked off my shorts. I pulled on my jeans and then put on black undershirt and then pulled on my shirt and converses. I grabbed the brush and brushed through my hair quickly. I grabbed my keys and my cell phone and left. I didn't know where I was going I just knew I needed to get away for a while. To clear my head.<p>

Paul's POV

I had no idea what I was gonna do. I couldn't think of anything to cheer up Codi and I was doing the best I could to keep her from falling completely apart. My phone buzzed. I picked it up. **Meet me at the diner. I wanna talk. ~Codi **

I didn't bother to text back. I pulled on a shirt and hurried off to the diner.

**10 minutes later **

I walked in and saw Codi sitting at the bar. I walked over and took a seat by her. "You wanted to talk?" I said.

"Not here. I just didn't want to have to drive to your house to pick you up." She said with a small smile.

"Really Codi I live a mere 5 minutes from you and you wouldn't drive over there to pick me up." I said. Sometimes she really confused me.

"5 minutes. I could've sworn it was 15. Anyways it doesn't matter the diner is closer to getting out of the town than your house is." She said. Codi was leaving, but why?

"Why are leaving?" I asked sadly. She laughed her normal bubbly laugh.

"I'm not leaving silly. I'm just going up to Port Angelos and your comin with." Codi said still laughing. "Now come on." She jumped down from the stool and grabbed my hand pulling me with her.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope you enjoyed don't forget to review, suscribe, &amp; favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000 <strong>


	8. Truth & Lies

**Hey guys please don't be mad at me. I know it's been over a month since I last updated, but I swear I have been so busy that alot of my stuff that I'm doing is back to back. It's the most annoying thing ever, but things are getting to where I will have more time so I can update more often. Oh and I've alsohad a really bad case of writers block. You know when you can't think of anything for the next chapter of your story. That's what I've been suffering, but now I have a really awesome idea for more chapters. So do enjoy this long awaited chapter.  
>DISCLAIMER: Sadly Twilight is not my story and Paul is not my character.<br>**

* * *

><p>"When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saying that we are not yet ready. The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back. A week is more than enough time for us to decide whether or not to accept our destiny." ~Paulo Coelho, <em>The Devil and Miss Prym <em>

* * *

><p>My alarm clock went off and I lazily crawled outta bed. I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth &amp; walked back to my room. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a dress. Stripping down to my underwear and bra I pulled it on. I grabbed my brush and brushed through it. I plugged in my curling iron and curled my hair. After I finished my hair I put on some make-up. I grabbed my headband with a yellow flower on it and put it in. Pulling on some sandals I walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some food. I finished in the kitchen. Walking into the living room I turned the TV on and left it on the news. I didn't pay much attention until I heard my mother's name. I turned up the volume and listened to what the reporter was saying. "The police have received footage from a camera proving that man who hit Valerie West was not the main cause of the tragic accident. Joseph Olson was to a victim." The reporter said. A tape played showing a third car running it Joseph's car his car spun wildly and hit my mother's car which went spinning hit a curb and flipped. I turned off the TV and ran to grab the keys. I needed to know if what was being said was true and only one person knew that for sure and that was Joseph himself. I ran out the door and hopped in the car.<p>

Paul's POV

I turned the corner to see the back of Codi's car go speeding down the road and turn a corner. I stood there wondering why she was in such a hurry. I turned around and ran to Emily's. I walked through the door and found Sue and Emily sitting at the table talking. Sue looked up. "I thought you'd show up here soon." She said. "It's about Codi isn't it?" "Yeah, but how'd you know?" I asked. "Call it intuition." Sue said with a shrug. "Codi left her place in a hurry. Why would she do that?" I said. Something had been off about her lately and I couldn't pin point what it was. "I would leave in a hurry if I'd just found out that man you accused of your mothers murder was proved to be a victim as well. I'm pretty sure she just wants answers to the truth and the one person that knows the truth right now would be the man she accused." Sue explained.

Codi's POV

I took a few deep breaths and stepped out of the car. I calmly made my way into the hospital. I walked up to the front desk. "Joseph Olson's room please." I said. "I'm sorry sweetie, but he's not having any visitors." The lady said. "Oh ma'am please he's my father and I just found out the terrible news. Please I really need to see him." I said. I buried my head in my hands and pretended to cry. "Oh dear, I'm not supposed to, but he's in room 243 on the 2nd floor." She said with a sigh. "Thank you so much." I said. I made my way to his room. I saw someone walking down the hall and pretended to walk into the room across the hall from his once they were past I slipped into his room. "The doctor's said I wasn't aloud any visitors, none at all. So why the exception of a pretty blonde." Joseph said with a smirk. I gave him a smile and walked and sat in the chair beside his bed. "See the doctor's don't know I'm here. I'm what you'd call a good actor. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I want to know if you're so called accident was really an accident after all and you're the only one who really knows that. So tell did you hit my mother on purpose?" I said seriously. "Now why on earth would I want to kill let alone kill a perfectly innocent women?" Joseph said shocked. "I don't why would you? Now answer my question. Did you kill my mother on purpose?" I said earnestly. "No I did **_not_** kill your mother. The truth is that it was late and I was pulling out when someone came out of nowhere and hit me from the side. My car went spinning and hit another car I saw that car go spinning and that's when I lost conscience." Joseph said. I looked him straight the eye looking for any sign of deception. His eyes were bluer than sky and they were way to familiar. I gasped jumping from my chair. "No, no that's not possible. It's not possible." I said. "What's not possible Annabelle?" Joseph asked. "I never told you that my name was Annabelle how'd you know that?" I asked. That man laying in the hospital bed in front of me was my father and know matter how long I denied it. There was no way that I could ever convince myself that he wasn't cause I knew he was. "I called you Annabelle. I'm sorry that was my daughter's name." Joseph said. It was silent for what seemed like years. "I can't do this anymore. I am your father and I can't deny that." Joseph said breaking the silence. "I know." I whispered. "Your mother lied to you to protect you. The job I had at the time was dangerous and there was someone who wanted me dead. When a building that I'd been in exploded it looked like I'd died in it, but I had escaped out the back. Your mother you saw the whole thing on the news so we decided that's when I would "die" and you would continue your life without danger lurking around the corner." Joseph said. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I couldn't say anything. I turned away and pushed the door open. I ran past the elevator and towards the stairwell. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I ran into something hard and warm.

Paul's POV

After Sue told me what had happened I'd left so I could be with Codi. I'd just made it to the hospital in Port Angelos when she'd come running out. She ran straight into my arms. She looked at me and I saw the tears running down her face. I reached my hand out and brushed the tears away. "Codi, what happened?" I asked earnestly. "My mother lied to me." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter there a more to come. I know the ending is a bit of a cliff hanger, but hey cliff hnagers are fun to write. Now don't forget to review, suscribe, and favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	9. It's Perfect For Now

**Hello peoples here's your next chapter. Please do enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: I'm not the owner of Twilight SM is<br>Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne  
>These Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne<br>Everybody by Ingrid Michealson  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Reunion after a long seperation is even better than one's wedding night. ~Chinese Proverb <em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Codi's POV<p>

2 weeks. 2 weeks since I found out the truth. I still didn't want to believe that my mother had lied to me, but I knew it was true. I'd seen him alive and healthy. I heard the front door open. I was sitting on the couch. I looked up when Paul walked in. "Codi?" Paul said. "No, we are not doing this. I don't know how many times I've told you that I'm perfectly fine." I said angrily. I saw the pain in his eyes. I knew that look all to well. I also knew I was the reason behind it. He only wanted to help and I wouldn't let him in. I turned away I couldn't look at him. As much as he denied it I knew I was the reason for the pain in his eyes. "Codi, don't do this." Paul begged. "Do what? Not face you?" I asked. I kept my back turned. "Act like everything's perfectly fine. Like your perfectly fine. I know your not." He said. I slowly turned around. "I can't keep pretending like this, but I can't stop. I've been doing it for to long." I said barely above a whisper. Paul walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. "I'll help you. I promise." He said in my ear. We stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. I pulled back and looked at him. "How is it that you know so much about my life, but yet I know nothing about yours?" I said. "I don't know that much about yours either, but I do a little. Maybe we never took time to slow it down and get to know each other." Paul said with a smile. I smiled back.

**3 hours later **

I was laughing so hard. "You're *laughs* not *laughs again* doing *laughs more* it *laughs harder* right *laughs till can't breath*." I managed between laughs. "How do you do it then?" Paul asked. "Like this." I said. I grabbed his hand. Putting one around my waist. I took the other in my hand and I showed him how to waltz properly. After I finished showing Paul how to waltz. We sat on the couch and talked for a few more hours and got to know each other better.

**1 hour later **

"You're the strangest girl I know." Paul said with a chuckle. "I get that a lot. I'm beginning to worry that I have some kinda of mental problem." I said. Paul laughed a deep hearty laugh. "No it's not a mental problem. It's crazy, one-of-a-kind gal issue." Paul said with a smile. We talked a little longer and then Paul had to go. He hugged me kissed my forehead and left.

4 hours later: 3:00 pm: Friday afternoon

Codi's POV

The doorbell rang and I hurried to answer it. I opened the door and quickly tried to shut it. A foot stopped the door from closing all the way. "What the hell do want? How do you know where I live?" I said venom leaking into my voice. "I want to talk and Sue Clearwater told me." He said. I closed my eyes and breathed out through my mouth. Of course Sue told him the women's always trying to fix any issue in family's. "Well guess what I don't want to talk to you. So how about you get the hell off my property." I hissed. "Annabelle please, I want to fix things." Joseph said sincerely. He pushed the door open and I stumbled back a few steps. Joseph caught my arm and steadied me. "Fine, you can talk. But if you so much even try to mess around in any of my business. I will not hesitate to kick you outta my life." I said seriously. He nodded. I walked towards the living room and he sat down in a chair. I sat down on the couch across from him. "Talk." I said. And he did. He went on and on. Explained everything to me. And I for once I finally understood the truth. Joseph got up to leave. He gave me a small smile and then turned for the door. "Daddy?" I said. I watched him turn around, he looked surprised. I ran and hugged him. I felt him stumble a couple steps backwards. He wrapped his good arm around me and hugged me tight. "I love you princess." He said. I smiled. "I love you too daddy." I said.

2 hours later: 5:00 pm

Paul's POV

I opened the front door slowly. I wasn't sure if I should be here now or if I should come back later. I'd noticed another car in the driveway. I didn't recognize it. I stood by the door contemplating whether or not I should come back later. Codi came around the corner and ran straight towards me with a smile. "Come on, come here. There's someone I want you to meet." She said. Before I could object she'd grabbed my hand and was pulling me towards the living room. A man stood over by the fireplace looking at some pictures. "Daddy, this is who I wanted you to meet." Codi said smiling. I froze. I was pretty sure she'd told me her dad was dead. The man turned around and there was no doubt this was the man she'd claimed to be her father. She'd showed me some pictures of him. "Hello son, you must be Paul. I'm Joseph, my little girl is quite found of you." Joseph said. I reached out and shook his hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Codi duck her head I noticed the soft pink color that graced her cheeks. "Oh well your girl is pretty amazing herself too." I said shaking his hand. I noticed her cheeks go a darker shade of pink. "Yes she is. Now she tells me you're her boyfriend." He said with a smile. "Yep that would be me. I'm her boyfriend and I promise you that I could never hurt this girl. And if I did well I'm sure the both of you would kill me." I said. "I'm not so sure Anna would, but I most likely would." Joseph said.

Codi's POV

Paul looked down at me when daddy called me Anna. He knew my first name was Annabelle, but he'd never heard anyone use it before. I gave him a smile. "Yeah well daddy if you tried to hurt him. I'm afraid I'd have to hurt you." I said hugging Paul. Paul wrapped an arm around me and pulled my close. Both of them laughed a deep hearty laugh. I couldn't help but smile. Both of the men I loved where here with me and everything seemed to be perfect. At least for not it was.

* * *

><p><em>Perfection is attained by slow degrees; it requires the hand of time. ~Voltaire <em>

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please do review, suscribe, and favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	10. AN

**Hello little peoples hope you liked the last chapter and I'm here to apologize for not getting the next chapter up, but living life in fast forward kinda takes away free time. So yeah I promise when I can sit down and write up the new chapter I will give it to you when it's done. So just wait as patiently as you did for this and I thank to all the suscribers, favoriters (if that's even a word) and to those who left comments a big thank you goes from me to you. Anyways yeah I will update as soon as I have the time I promise.**


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**Hello my little followers here's your long awaited chapter. Do enjoy  
>DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Paul or Twilight, but SM is.<br>**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since I'd found out the truth and honestly I was a little scared about what was gonna happen after I'd found out the truth, but so far nothing bad had happened and I'm guessing that's a good thing. But to tell the truth I have this bad feeling looming right over me and I can't seem to shake it. Maybe it's just a feeling that everyone gets after being reunited with family after them being gone for so long or maybe it something bad was just right around the corner and my conscience was trying to tell me something, well either way how would I know what to do if something really were to happen.<p>

Normal POV

Lila stood just inside the trees watching as Joseph climbed out of his car and walked up to the front door. She would get him back for taking her mate away. Hayden was the only man she'd ever loved and Joseph had taken him away. Lila was fuming and wondering what she could do to make Joseph pay. There had to be something that meant the world to him, something that would kill him if taken away. She looked up when the front door opened and out walked a girl. "Codi, get the mail, please." Lila heard Joseph yell out the open door. "That's what I'm doin daddy." Codi yelled back. The minute daddy slipped off the girls lips, Lila knew that this the girl was the key to getting her revenge. I sneaky smile snuck across Lila's face, her plan of revenge was finally complete, she just had to get the girl and then bam Joseph would be suffering just as much as she was.

Codi's POV

I grabbed the mail from the mailbox and I turned to go back, but I felt someone or something watching me. I turned to see if I could see what it was and I was met with a pair of blood red eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of this woman standing in the woods across the street. Her eye color wasn't normal and I knew that she wasn't wearing contacts, believe me I've seen contacts that make yours eyes red, and no red contacts made them that red. This woman was some kinda creature and I would figure out what she was if it was the last thing I did. I turned and ran back inside the house. I tossed the mail to my dad and grabbed the keys. "I'm takin the car daddy. Don't wait up for me tonight." I said. I ran outside got in the car started it up and drove to the beach. I called Paul and left him a message telling him to meet at the beach. I climbed out of the car and walked down the beach. After walking forever down the beach I sat down just far enough, so as not to be touched by the rising tide. I don't know how long I sat on the beach and waited, but I was starting to get tired and I was beginning to think that Paul was gonna be a no show. I pulled my knees up to my chest wrapped my arms around them and then set my head on top of my knees. I listened to all the noises of nature around me. Another hour passed and then I heard the rocks shifting I looked up and Paul was slowing walking towards me. I stood up and walked over to him. "What the hell took you so long?" I asked angrily. "I had-" He started. "I don't want you to lie to me. I want the truth about everything. I don't care if you die because you told me, all I want is for someone, just one person in my life to tell me the truth about a situation." I said. "I want to, I really do Codi, but I'm scared you'll run away and never speak to me again." Paul said. I could see the pain written all over his face. "Ok fine it's if that's how you feel. I guess I don't deserve to hear the truth." I said. I pushed past him and ran. I felt a warm slide around my waist. "Codi, please wait I'll tell you, I promise." Paul said. I jerked away and turned to face him. I could feel hot tears sliding down my face. "When Paul? When are you gonna tell me? Tonight? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Next year? When the hell are you gonna tell me? I'm scared, no I'm terrified. Not long ago I was outside my house and I saw a woman hiding in the trees. She stepped forward when she saw me and I saw her eyes were blood red and her skin whiter than snow. It scared me and I knew she wasn't human. Seeing her gave me this bad feeling and I still can't shake it. Paul for once in my life I just want to feel safe, I want to know the truth right here and right now. I want to know that everything's gonna be ok. I want to know that I don't have to run or hide anymore." I said. The tears flowed freely down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. Next thing I knew Paul was telling me everything. I waited until he finished and then I asked, "Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" "I don't know I guess maybe I thought you'd run away or maybe you'd think I was just playing a trick or something." He mumbled. We were both sitting on the beach watching the sun set. I watched Paul as he looked at the ground and pushed the rocks around with his hands. "You don't have to stay here anymore. You know the truth now." He said not looking at me. I moved to where I was sitting in front of him. I grabbed his face in both of my hands and made him look me in the eye. "I will never leave you ever. I'm not gonna give up and run away from things that might cause me danger. I've been doing that my whole life and dammitt I'm done with it. I will stay by your side for the rest of my life. I'm not gonna give up just because one person kicking me down to the ground and I know you sure as hell would get back up and fight if someone was doing somethin to you." I said seriously. Paul took both of my hands in his and gave me a small smile. "You know your one hell of a girl. Most girls I know would run away screaming if they found that I morphed into a giant wolf, but not you. I love you Annabelle." He said seriously. I smiled, it was the first time he'd said he loved me and the first time he'd used my first name. "I love you too, Paul." I said. Paul leaned forward and my eyes slid closed as his lips met mine. It was our first kiss and it was a passionate one. He pulled away eventually. I was breathing heavy and he was too. He leaned back forward and capture my lips once more. He stood up and offered his hand out to me. "I better get you home before your dad has the police, the FBI, the CIA, and SWAT out looking for you." He said teasingly. "My dad's not that bad and I'm pretty sure he's asleep. I told him not to wait up for me." I said laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Please do review, suscribe, and favorite. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	12. It's All My Fault

You Have No Idea  
><strong>Hey awesome readers, I know I haven't updated in a looooong time, but life happened. It happens to everyone at some point, but I'll have you know that I've brought you the next chapter of You Have No Idea, so please be happy now. Enjoy pretties<br>DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Paul or Twilight SM is  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Paul was pacing the waiting room, he couldn't take this, the waiting it'd been 4 hours already how much longer would his angel be in surgery. The injuries weren't that bad were they. He couldn't stand the thought that he might her, he'd lost to much in his life already and he couldn't bare to lose the girl who was his life. It shouldn't of happened like this, he should've been there like he promised he'd be. It was her birthday and everyone had gotten together to throw her a party. Paul was gonna come he'd promised everyone he would. But a stupid bloodsucker had come and it was heading towards Emily's, he'd chased all the way to North Carolina and then he lost it. Paul had turned around and run as fast as he could, but he was to late he'd gotten back to Emily's in time to an ambulance driving away and a shaken up Emily be comforted by Sue and off to the side a fire burned with purple smoke rising towards the sky. Paul looked around the guys all looked really solemn and something felt wrong. Leah noticed Paul and he looked at her hopefully, he hadn't seen Codi anywhere. Leah shook her head and looked at the ground, Paul's legs gave out and he hit the ground tears fell down his face and this was the only time anyone had seen this side of Paul.

Now they were all in the hospital waiting for the news and everyone was praying that it would be good news. Paul punched the wall and collapsed into a chair close by. He buried his head in his hands, he felt on hand on his arm. "I should've been there, I shouldn't of let that stupid bloodsucker distract me from what was really happening. It's my fault if I'd been here, if I'd been here to protect her, then she would be fine and none of us would be here." Paul mumbled. Fresh tears fell from his eyes, he'd given up on trying to hide them. The tough guy routine was only a front, Codi had proven that to him. "Honey it's not your fault. It's no one's fault, none of us knew that this would happen tonight. It happened how it was supposed too, maybe it's her time to go, but no one knows only the man upstairs does and maybe he wants her to come home." Sue said rubbing Paul's arm. Paul jerked away and looked at her face, she was serious and scared herself, but she was right, still Paul couldn't help but blame himself. "We'll stay here you go take some time, you've been here the whole time. You need time to process all of this, go somewhere. Clear your head and come back when your ready. Someone will always be here." Sue said smiling a little. Paul did just that he got up and walked out of the hospital. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings he juts walked. He walked all the way back to La Push, his feet moved at there own accord, before he knew it. He was standing at the front door to Codi's house. He reached into the pot next to the door and pulled out the key. He opened the door and placed the key back in the pot. Paul walked upstairs to Codi's room, her photo album lay open on her bed. Her TV was on and music played from it, Paul looked at it and saw a home movie was in. He picked up the remote from the floor and hit play, he walked over and sat on her bed and watched the home movie.

Joseph walked into his daughter's room when he heard music playing from inside. There was no way she was doing that, he'd just gotten back from the hospital where she was. She'd gotten out of surgery around 2 am and was immediately granted visitors. The surgery had gone well no complications whatsoever. She would be out of the hospital in two or three weeks and would be on crutches for about a month, but she was fine and that was all that mattered. Joseph walked in too see Paul asleep on Codi's bed and a home video play screen was on the TV screen, Joseph walked over and turned the TV off before waking up Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it is a cliff-hanger, but it's still a chapter. I'll give the next chapter when I can so in the meantime you have this one and the others. Oh yeah please do subscribe, favorite and review. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


	13. My Life Now

You Have No Idea  
><strong>Hey peoples I know it's been another long time since I've updated, but I've come to deliver the very last chapter of You Have No Idea. Yes the very LAST chapter. So please do enjoy guys<br>DISCLAIMER: I'm sadly not the owner of Paul, Brady, Emily or Twilight but SM is  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Paul smiled down at the girl asleep against his shoulder, he was glad to have her back and safe in his arms. She shifted and mumbled "I love you Paul" again. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you too angel."

Codi slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Paul. She sleepy smiled at him before falling back asleep, but not before grabbing his hand and lacing there fingers together. A small diamond glittered on Codi's left hand and cast rainbows on the wall as the light caught it. Paul smiled back on the memory, Codi had been out of the hospital for a couple weeks and Paul took down to the beach. He'd set up a romantic dinner and just as the sunset over the ocean Paul got down on one knee and proposed to Codi, she'd quickly agreed and now 6 months later they were both still extremely happy together. In less than three weeks they were gonna get married and nothing was going to stop their wedding. Paul had waited his entire life for the girl of his dreams to come around and now she was here and he was never letting her go.

3 weeks later

Emily finished Codi's hair and placed the blue lilies in her hair. Codi stood up from her chair and walked over to the mirror. She smiled at her reflection and twirled around. Even though the dress was simple it still made her feel like a princess. There was a knock at the door and it slowly opened, Codi's dad walked in he smiled at his daughter and walked towards her. Joseph pulled his only daughter into a hug and tried not to cry, he was a man and he was tougher than that.  
>Codi stood holding onto her father's arm, she listened closely and hoped that her dad would hold her up cause she was sure her own legs would just give out on her. Here comes the bride drifted from the piano and the doors opened. Everyone rose to there feet and turned to watch the bride and her father walk down the aisle.<br>2 hours later

Everyone cheered, clapped and whistled as the bride and groom hurried out the doors of the church. Paul had scooped Codi up and was carrying her bridal style out of the church.

4 years later

"Emmy don't go to far out!" Codi yelled at the four-year old jumping in and out of the waves. Brady ran towards the little girl and picked her up as she squealed and giggled. He tossed little Emmy into the air which caused another round of giggles from the smiley little girl. Paul and Codi smiled at the scene, it had only been 3 years ago that Brady had imprinted on Emmy and Paul was pissed, but Codi had convinced him that it was a good thing because now someone who loved her and would always protect her. Codi smiled and placed a hand over her swollen stomach. Paul smiled at his wife and placed his hand over her's it was strange to think that they already another child on the way

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys so I hoped you enjoyed the very last chapter of You Have No Idea, do me a favor and review, subscribe and update. ~ms. unpredictable2000<strong>


End file.
